This study uses the glucocorticoid-receptor antagonist RU486 (mifepristone) to treat patients with psychotic major depression. It is hypothesized that these patients have elevated levels of cortisol which leads to a hyperdopaminergic state which in turn results in cognitive dysfunction and psychosis. There is evidence that high-dose mifepristone rapidly resolves psychotic major depression. Clinicals were begun in mid-1996 and continue, We have collected data on 5 psychotically depressed patients.